EP 1 937 118 discloses an apparatus for preparing a brewed beverage, in which an infusion container and a capsule for producing an infused beverage, in particular tea, are supplied with hot water. After the discharge of the infused beverage, a cleaning agent is introduced into the infusion container before the capsule is removed. Although the capsule ensures a certain amount of sealing of the infusion container, the injection of the cleaning agent leads to the problem that no pure detergent liquid is present at the outlet of the infusion container but residues of the infusion beverage from the capsule. The result of the cleaning is thus unsatisfactory at least in a bottom region of the infusion container.
EP 2 159 167 discloses an apparatus for preparing a brewed beverage. The capsule is pierced on the rear side for the infusion process and liquid is injected into the capsule via a needle, which can then flow through a screen on one side of the capsule into the brewing chamber. This brewing apparatus can operate in a substantially pressureless manner and can also be used for preparing tea. The brewing apparatus can be rinsed after the brewing.